


红宝石，绿宝石

by penguingoose



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingoose/pseuds/penguingoose
Summary: 一则短打
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Pale King, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & White Lady
Kudos: 12





	红宝石，绿宝石

**Author's Note:**

> 一则短打

—————————

白夫人打开育婴室被巧妙隐藏的大门时，惊讶的发现苍白之王正坐在她曾经照料容器的椅子上。熟悉的家具被蒙上一层白布，萤白的吊灯下，国王正轻抚盛放虚空的水池。

根之女神连结生命与土壤，能敏锐洞见到万物兴衰。透过浅蓝色的眼眸，她看到象征着国王生命力的白色光芒一点点黯淡下去，好像即将淹没在太阳光辉里的晨星。

我要把灵魂分裂成两半，可以把一份交由你来保管吗？国王转过头问道。

白夫人愣了一会儿，随后才回答：当然。

他们在房间里坐了一会儿。外头也没有什么事情可做了。在泪城，血污和瘟疫顺着厚厚的墙壁流进下水道。同样在泪城，中央的大理石基底的喷泉池上，矗立着空洞骑士的雕像。房间留声机里播放着舒缓的摇篮曲，驱动它工作的灵魂过于丰沛，让它叮叮咚咚的响了好几百年。

留声机第一次响起时，空洞骑士还没有椅子高。侍臣端来白银的盘子和丝绸的织物，将他打扮成年幼的王子。骑士在高耸的宫墙下逡巡，绕过跪伏在地的大臣们的手指尖。国王的朋友给他带来贺礼。梦魇之王格林从领子里拿出一块红宝石，他的笑容像大街上顽劣的孩童。他说：祝我老朋友的土地繁荣昌盛！这块宝石和燃烧的火焰一样鲜红，把它镶嵌在权杖上，祝福你的王子骁勇善战，用仇恨把他的敌人焚烧殆尽。

苍白之王皱了眉头。他不满地看向神明：老朋友，你的祝福实在是不合时宜。他的内心像深渊般空无一物，不会产生如此丰沛的激情。

空洞骑士收下了神明的恩赐，放在手掌心。他将自己勇敢和忠诚的红宝石献给了父亲。

留声机第二次响起时，空洞骑士已经像挺拔的石柱一样，高高耸立在宫殿内了。侍从们送来坚固的铠甲和锋利的长钉，将他打扮成英勇的战士。骑士在迂回的走廊里穿行，轻轻扣响正殿的大门。王后的老朋友来为他送行。森林的庇佑者乌恩从肚脐下拿出一块绿宝石，她的目光像摇篮边温柔的母亲。她说：祝我老朋友的国家生生不息。这块宝石和葱茏的枝叶一样碧绿，把它镶嵌在桂冠上，祝福你的王子友爱和善，爱他的人民，并为他的人民爱戴。

白色夫人的肩膀颤抖起来。她忧愁地握住乌恩的手：老朋友，你的祝福实在是不合时宜。你知道他只有空空洞洞的心灵，不会懂得这深邃情感的意义。

空洞骑士收下了神明的恩赐，放在手掌心。他把仁慈与亲密的绿宝石赠予了母亲。

留声机第三次响起时，空洞骑士已经去了神秘而遥远的地方。留声机只能寂寞的，永永远远的响下去。而苍白色的国王与王后呢，他们也许是不爱用其他颜色的宝石装点自己的庭院，便把红宝石和绿宝石锁在高高的书架上的抽屉，又把书架锁在秘密的房间里。

我要把我的灵魂分成两半，一份放在我这儿，一份交给你。国王又说了一遍，王后依然点了点头。

他们拿出藏在梯子里的红宝石和绿宝石。他们的朋友们可真是大方，这两块珍贵的宝石在黑黢黢的满是灰尘的抽屉里待了这么久，竟还是如此光彩夺目。

国王拿起红宝石，说：这块红宝石比梦魇的心灵更加可惧。请诅咒我死后依然噩梦缠身，让它来代替骑士对我应有的恨意吧。

王后拿起绿宝石，说：这块绿宝石比森林的湖水更加清澈。请化作荆棘的枝条将我束缚起来，让它来作为对我罪孽的惩罚吧。

说完，国王便彻底在黎明中消逝了。王后的眼睛也蒙上了阴翳，她在葱葱郁郁的花园里沉沉地睡了过去。

而这一回，空洞骑士没有收下任何一块宝石。他从未想过要些什么东西，只是在闭锁的圣殿里，悄悄地祝福着父亲，祝福着母亲。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的阅读


End file.
